The new mermaid
by Rafa008
Summary: Ash and Iris, in vocations of the Unova, went to Cerulean to visit Misty and her sister but because an accident with Lily, they too have to participate of the "The New Mermaid II", Ash and Misty, as the Prince and the mermaid Ariel in an aquatic scenery with their pokemons and loud music. But in the middle of the show, Misty and Ash confess their feelings. Music-Loud Music.


**Author:** Rafa008

**Shipper: **PokeShipper (Misty & Ash).

**Song: **Loud Music-Michelle Branch

**Resume:** Songfic. Ash an Iris went to Cerulean to participle in the Mermaid Tale with Misty.

**The new mermaid**

_And now and then I get to wonderin'_

_What would have happen if we never met_

_I don't know_

_You take a drag of your cigarette_

_And drivin' too fast with some Zeppelin on, oh oh_

Was a Saturday and Ash, Cilan e Iris were in Cerulean City, after the trainer of black hair and brown eyes took some days for vocation from the challengers in Unova. He was smiling, because soon he was going to meet Misty, one of his best-friends and his secret-love.

There were almost two years they didn't meet each other, just talked by the pokegear or email and he was getting nervous and anxious. He changed a lot in Unova, he was taller, his black hair under the white and blue hat was a little long and he was more mature. The girl of orange hair and green eyes was now the gym's leader and a swimmer girl and when he saw her in the phone once, the brunet boy blushed, thinking how beautiful she was now, with her orange hair, wet from the train in the pool, falling on her shoulders and her green eyes shinning for see him.

Iris-And how is she, Ash?

Ash-Well, she's very kind and sweet but sometimes she can be very mad with the things, she's one of the most powerful aquatic trainers. My best-friend.

He completed and the brunette of long and ark blue hair smiled to him.

Iris-Oow, I really want to know her.

They stopped in front of a big gym, pink and yellow with many small windows, a big Dewgong's statue and a garden with a fountain. Ash knocked the door and in some seconds, a girl with a long a blond hair and brown eyes opened. She saw the boy and hugged him.

Daisy-Oooow Ash, long time, hum?

Ash-Hi Daisy, how are you?

Daisy-I'm fine.

Ash-Guys, she's Daisy, Misty's older sister. Daisy, these are Cilan and Iris, my new friends.

Daisy-Hi, nice to meet all you.

Iris and Cilan-Nice to meet you too Daisy.

They entered in the gym, passing by one door that lend to the arena and passed for some aquariums with many fishes and they saw a big pool and a table where were tree girls, one with pink hair, the other with blue hair and the last one, with orange hair.

Daisy-Girls, look who I found at the door!

The tree girls looked and the two first smiled and the last, was shocked.

Lily and Violet-Ash!

Ash-Hi girls.

_You know you had me at "cool t-shirt, babe"_

_I said I wished that I'd seen Hendrix play_

_You took me home to see your new guitar_

_Turning it up, shook me all night long_

But the boy turned his brow eyes to the last girl, still sat on the chair, her green eyes shinning. He walked slowly to her and he saw her face turn in red. She was dressing a white bathrobe and her hair was wet, probably she was swimming. He stopped in her front and smiled docile.

Ash-Hi Misty, long time.

Misty-Ash… W-what are you doing here?

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, while he put his arms around her waist.

Misty-Oh my, I missed you!

Ash-I missed you too dear.

Misty thinking-_Dear? You change a lot Ash._

Ash-These are Cilan e Iris from Unova, Misty.

They two smiled to the girl, while shaking hands and Misty hugged Pikachu.

Violet-It's perfect that all of you are here. Lily hurt her arm and tomorrow we are going to do a show, The Little Mermaid II.

Iris-Really? How nice!

Daisy-You can do the Ariel's daughter, Melody. And Cilan can do the King of the Ocean.

Lily-Yeas, I was going to do Melody but now I can't, I'll show you the script Iris.

Misty-But Daisy, if you are my mermaid sister, I'm Ariel and Violet is the baddy, who will be the Prince?

Daisy-Ash, sure?

Ash blushing-M-me? Ok, I accept, I'll do my best.

Misty-Me too.

They seven and all their pokemons started to train for the show until gets too late and they went sleep. But Misty stayed in the pool, her feet under the water, looking her Azurill runs in the other side.

_Making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_You and I_

_So loud, so (loud)_

Ash-Misty? You should sleep a little, tomorrow will be a big day.

Misty blushed while he sat besides her and looked up, seeing the dark night by the windows. The only sound was form their feet under the water.

Misty-I know, but I'm a little nervous.

He turned is face to her, without understand and looked to her eyes.

Ash-Why?

Misty-C-cause it's the first time we're going to act together, right?

Ash-Oh, yes. I'm little nervous too, but it will be ok.

Misty-Lets practice again?

Ash-Ok.

They rose from the pool and started to read their scenes. Misty was in front of the pool, singing a beauty melody, the mermaid's song. And while she was with her green eyes closed and her hands togheter, like a prayer, Ash came, stopping behind her.

Ash as the Prince-Do you miss the life in the sea?

In this scene, they would be over the water, in the colorful water-bedspread.

Misty as Ariel-Sometimes. But now in the Earth I have you, my prince and our daughter, Melody. I love you.

Ash as the Prince-I love you too, my mermaid.

He kissed her orange head how was in the script but she felt a chill that wasn't. They were so close how they never were in all their years of journey for Kanto or Johto. Togheter, they started another song, the mermaid and prince's song. They apart and Ash leaded her to her room.

_It was like my life began that day_

_I still remember what the jukebox started to play_

_And then we had to take it on the road_

_Start me up like a Rolling Stone_

Ash-Night Misty.

She kissed his brow, before close the door.

Misty-Goodnight Ash.

In the next day all they were busy with the show. Some friends like Tracey and Sakura, that were going to participle in the show as another mermaids and the Nurse Joy, came to help clean the place, while Daisy and Misty were getting the fantasies and the others, making the scene. The public started to enter in the Gym, going to the tie where some sellers were with drinks, popcorn and toys. Lily went to the cabin, to control the illumination and narrate.

Lily-Some years passed before the marriage between the Prince and the mermaid Ariel. Now they have a daughter, Melody, who lives in the Earth Catsle, but loves flee to the sea.

In the main pool, there where glass around, showing the aquatic set, with shells and some pokemons like Goldeens, Horsea, Staryus and Starmies, Dewgong, Corsola and Marill. The show began with Iris, swimming under the water, with Ash's Oshawott, singing a happy song and taking some colorful shells. Her long hair was free and she was dressing a red mermaid's tail. Lily said that the next scene was Ariel and the Prince. Now there was a floor above the pool, showing a bail's set, with some people that Daisy called. There Misty came using a long and white dress. A waltz's song was in the air and Ash, dressed as the prince, smiled to her, taking her hands to dance.

_Making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_You and I_

_So loud, so (loud)_

Ash as the Prince-Are you having fun dear?

Misty smiling as Ariel-Sure dear. This bail is perfect.

Misty was surprise how quickly he learned to dance. Foot and foot, arm and arm. 1, 2 and 3, 1, 2 and 3. She looked to the people and then to him.

Misty as Ariel-But where are our Daughter? It's her birthday's party!

Ash as Prince-I don't know. Sebastião said that she was in her room, being dressed.

Pikachu as Sebastião confirmed and then started to play with Misty's Azurill.

After the other scenes, when Iris fled to the sea to find her grandfather (Cilan as the King of the seas) and the fight against the Baddy (Violet), was the end scene where Misty and Iris were togheter as mom and daughter, in the water. Now Misty was dressing a tail like Iris, blue with some yellow starts. The two girls were singing _Under the Sea, _in a big shell and the Prince appeared swimming. He took Misty's hand and they two started to swim in all the pool, smiling to the public, beckoning. Misty looked into his eyes, and he looked to her and they smiled secretly. When they were in the surface, Ash said, not as the prince, but as Ash, his brown eyes shinning.

_What we got feels so good_

_Like I'm climbing a stairway to heaven_

_And it turns me on_

_When we dial it up all the way to eleven_

_Loud, so_

_Loud, so_

Ash-Misty Waterflower, I like you. I really like you, my mermaid.

Their faces turned into a deep red. Everyone, actor or not were looking to them, waiting and Lily put another music to play. Misty, who was looking to the ground, looked to him and smiled taking his right hand and going to the water.

Misty-I like you too Ash, my prince.

Ash opened a big smile with the answer and Misty kissed his lips, the music more loud.

Lily-And everybody in the Earth and in the Sea lived happy for ever after.

_We're making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_We're making loud music_

_You and I_

_So loud_


End file.
